I want to meet you face to face
by Suicide Emo
Summary: Naruko lives in New York city, as Sasuke lives in Tokyo. They meet on a web chat and been talking to each other for three years, but after two years talking they fall in love and hope they will be together. Will they meets or not.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry that I have not been uploading lately, I was just release from the hospital, I got into a car accident, but I'm doing better now. Anyways, this is a Sasuke x Naruko story. Naruko lives in New York city, as Sasuke lives in Tokyo. They meet on a web chat and been talking to each other for three years, but after two years talking they fall in love and hope they will be together. Enjoy**

~X~

I dragged my backpack up the stairs, as my whole entire body was sore from lifting weights in weight training at school. After being beat up in freshmen year, I decided to toughen myself up a bit, so I elected weight training this year.

I continue dragging my bag up the stairs and down the hall until I made it to my bedroom. Using all my strength in my arm to open my door and entered. I groan at the burn that shot right though my arm. I stepped inside and kicked the door shut. I let go of my bag in the middle of the room and slammed down onto my bed; which hurt like a bitch.

"Oww," I muttered against the sheets. I turned my head to right before laying it back down. "Ahhh fuck I'm in so much pain; a cold bath will be great right now if I can move." I sigh. My eyes was about to shut when my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. "Oh god what now,"

I slowly reached into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. I looked at the caller I.D and saw it was Kiba. I'm going to kill him tomorrow. I flipped my phone open and pushed the speaker button, "What you fucker?"

"I met a girl!" Kiba screamed from the other side of the phone.

"That's great." I said, as I closed my eyes and rolled onto my back.

"I met her on web cam and man let me tell you, so is smoking hot. She lives up in Florida and she is a porn star!" I yawned, as I muttered 'good for you', loud for him to hear. "Fuck yeah man. You should really try it and maybe you will meet someone."

I then began laughing at the joke he just said. "Yeah right; I don't believe in that bullshit." I continued to laugh, as I pressed the 'end' button. I heaved off the bed and head right into the bathroom to start the ice cold bath. Maybe I will go down stairs to get some ice to drop in the bath.

I began starting the bath when I head down stairs to get a cup of ice. I limped down stairs slowly as I can until I hit the bottom of the stair case. I slowly walked into the kitchen and right over to the cabinets to grab a large cup.

After getting my cup, I went right into the freezer and grabbed the tray of ice. I put about twenty-five cubs of ice in the cup before refilling the tray with water and put it back in the freezer.

I snatched the tray of ice off the counter and walked right up the stairs. I made to the bathroom before my legs could give out. The water in the tub was near the top and it was perfect temperature for my muscles: cold. I dumped the ice into the tub and began removing my clothes. I dropped my clothes in the damper before stepping inside into the water. My toes began to tingle at the touch of the water.

I slowly slid down against the end of the tub until my body was completely in the water. This felt so fucking nice. My body was completely drained in the water except for my nose and the upper part of my head, as my body was soaking in the water; I closed my eyes and relaxed.

~X~

I wore my gym shorts were on along with my black wife beater as I walked right into my bedroom. The burning in my body was gone and I felt reborn. I finished up drying my hair and tossed the towel on my bed. I sat down at my computer desk and began studying for tomorrows test.

About five minutes pass as I was looking through my notes when I began getting bored. I knew this shit already and I was the top of all my classes. I shook my head and set my notes down on my desk. My parents are still not home and Itachi is in Jacksonville for college; I'm lonely.

I then began thinking about what Kiba was talking about over the phone. Maybe going to Web Chat won't be so bad since I got nothing better to do.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." I whispered to myself before turning my computer on. The screen came up to my password log in. Ever since Neji decided to fuck up my last computer by looking up porn; I decided to put in a password. I typed in 'Dark Raven' and pressed the 'enter' button.

The computer started to load up against before my screen turned into a picture of Black Veil Brides.

What? They are fucking awesome.

Anyways, I typed in a few things to get my web cam on before going to Web Chat. I asked for my password which I put in and then it began to load.

**Midnight Raven has logged on**

I was then on camera when the right frame was loading up my chat mate.

A man **'snake lover' **popped up first, with pale skin with eye liner and long black hair appeared. He gave me creepy smile, as he licked his lips.

"Well hello." His voice made me shiver in fear and I pressed the 'next' button. It loaded for a few seconds before another person came on. She was not paying any attention to the screen, as she was doing her nails, so I clicked 'next'.

The next chat mate was **'Behind the mask' **and he was dancing in the middle of his room with the song 'Gay Bar' playing the background. He looked so familiar...No way.

"Kakashi?" I asked out load. My teacher turned to screen and began laughing nervously. He walked up to computer and looked right into the camera.

"Hey Sasuke." I then began laughing, as I clicked the next button.

I continue to laugh. "Oh man, I'm so going to black mail him for that shit." My next chat mate popped and my heart nearly stopped. There she was, sitting in front of the computer drawing. She had beautiful tan skin with long sunshine hair coving her shoulder. I would press 'next' for not noticing me, but I really want to talk to this one. Her log in name was **'Sunshine Fox'**

"Hello." I spoke first making her jump in her seat. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She smiled and took out her ear buds.

"That's okay." Her honey voice was like music to my ears. I cleared my throat.

"What were you listening to?"

"Fallen Angels by Black Veil Brides," Okay, this  
girl is fucking awesome. I cleared my throat before I could speak.

"Do you – do you mind turning up the music so I can hear it, please. " That's the first time ever I have beg someone to do something. She smiled and reached over to the right. The music was louder now and I can hear the lyrics.

We Scream, We Shout  
We are the Fallen Angels  
We Scream, We Shout  
Woah oh, Woah oh oh oh...

To those who sing alone  
No need to feel the sorrow  
We Scream, We Shout, Woah oh..  
We are the Fallen Angels

Follow the mourning star  
A light when darkness fell  
The passion left unholy  
Now you find yourself

I was singing along with the music in the background along with the girl on the screen.

We have nowhere to go  
No one to wish us well  
A cry to find our home  
Our stories they will tell

Woah..._  
_

We're bored to death in heaven  
And all alone in hell  
We only want to be ourselves

We Scream, We Shout  
We are the Fallen Angels  
We Scream, We Shout  
Woah oh, Woah oh oh oh...

We laughed as we stopped singing and continue talking. "So where are you from?" I asked first to start the conversation.

"I'm from Tokyo, but I moved to New York with my dad right after my mother died." She answered without missing a beat. I frowned when she said her mother died.

"I'm sorry." She smiled, as she shook her head.

"It's fine, she died three years ago. What about you; where do you live?"

"Tokyo; born and raised." I said with a proud voice. She gave me the thumbs up with a smile. I laughed, as I cross on my arms on my desk and leaned in.

"Want to play twenty questions?" She asked. I nod my head and she was the first to ask. "What's your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha: you?"

"Naruko Uzuamki; what's your favorite color?"

"Blue: color?"

"Black and red, maybe orange: Food?"

"Tomato's: you?"

"I don't really have favorite to honest."

"Are you in school?"

"Yes, I'm in 10th grade." Sweet same grade as we so that a bonus.

"Same here; how old are you? I'm sixteen"

"fifth teen going on sixteen in two weeks."

"Awesome!"

"Are you a virgin?" I blinked three times before answering her question.

"God yes: what about you for even asking me that." She began to laugh, as she nods her head 'yes'. I began chuckling along with her. "All the girls down here are so needy and have one track mind." Naruko smirked, as she leaned back against the chair.

"What will that be?"

"Sex"

"Men are worse than women." I rolled my eyes, as my eyes connected with her drawing that she was doing before I came on.

"What were you drawing?"

Naruko picked up her pad and held it up. "It's just Jake Skeleton, as the headless horsemen." I leaned in close to get a better look. I can see his body on a red eyes horse with his head in his hand with a big grin on his face.

"That's fucking awesome Naruko." She giggled before letting down the drawing.

"Thanks" 'Naruko dinner is ready!' I heard a man call for her on the other side of the screen. She looked over her shoulder; right at the door. "Coming father!" Naruko replied before turning back to me. "I got to go."

For some reason, I felt sad. I didn't want her to leave yet, but what can you do about it. "Okay, When can I talk to you again?"

"I will send you an invite, see you later Sasuke."She waved at me, as I waved back

"Bye Naru"

**Midnight Raven has logged off**

**Sunshine Fox has logged off**

**To be continued**


	2. Your my best friend

Spov

I once again had rough day at school and again Sakura would not leave me alone. The fan club chased me around school three time before I ran into the boys bathroom and hid until the bell rang. All I want to do now is talk to Naruko about my day. We have been taking for like a week now and we enjoy each other's company. The moment I got home; ran into my bedroom and went straight to the computer where I know Naruko is waiting for me. I set my bag down next to the deck before turning my laptop on and longed on.

**Midnight Raven has logged on**

My face appeared my screen before I sent Naruko a invite. Not a second later her screen name popped up

**Sunshine Fox has logged on**

Her face appeared right next to mine with a big smile on her face. "Hey Sasuke." She greet me. "You look tired."

I gave her a small smile. "Why don't you just say that I look like shit?" Naruko shrugged her shoulders.

"I thought that will be a nicer way to say that."

"Hn Thanks."

"So what's happening?" Naruko asked leaning back against her chair. I could not help but stare at her hot black shirt. The shirt was not hanging from her shoulders, but it was hanging from the upper part of her arm and in the from it had the Black Veil Brides Symbol on it and with bloody letter that says 'Army Member'. "Are you going to stare at my shirt all day Sas-UKE!" That snap me out of my thoughts and glared right at her.

"You know I hate it when you say that." Naruko made an 'o' with her mouth and put her figure over them.

"Oop, so what's going on?"

I groaned, as I rested my head on the palm of my hand. "Sakura and her stupid fan girl club." That made Naruko roll her eyes.

"Oh boy." She said, as she pop her feet on her desk. "Other than the stupid fan girl anything else?"

"My dad is still up my ass about getting better grades then 'm doing right now."

"I don't get it, you tell me that you have the highest grade in all your classes and then you dad is still bitching about you getting better grades: why?"

"He still wants me to live like Itachi."

"Oh fuck that your your own fucking person. He can't just control your life like dose to your brother. Your making him control you Sasuke." Naruko said causing my anger to boil up in veins.

"I'm not Naruko."

She then shrugged her shoulders. "Then what are you bitching, if like having someone control then that's fine, but that just makes you their bitch."

"I'm no one's bitch." I said between my teeth. Naruko then leaned in closer.

"I'm you what? I can't hear you. Your their bitch?"

"I'm ... not ... their ... bitch." I said slowly with a bit more anger in my voice.

"One more time Sas-UKE." That made me snap.

I screamed at the top of my voice. "I'M NO ONE'S FUCKING BITCH. I'M NOT OWN GOD DAMN PERSON WITH FUCKING DREAMS OFF MY OWN, SO SHT THE FUCK UP!" I began doing my breathing exercises to help me calm down, as I was doing that I heard clapping.

'Clap. Clap. Clap. Clap' I looked at the screen and saw Naruko still clapping with a fox smirk on her face. "He finally gets it. You're your own person Sasuke. You don't need your parents babysitting you ever step of the way. If you think your doing just fine in class then that's enough for you. " Just hearing that and screaming made me feel so much better. I smiled at Naruko.

"You are the greatest friend Naruko. I happy that your now part of my life now." She gave me a angle smile that makes my heart warm up.

"Thank you for making me part of it." Just like that she raised her hand up and rest it to the screen. I follow her lead and rested my hand on screen like we were touching each other.

**To be continued**


	3. sakura

**Year 2000**

I sat there at lunch under my favorite tree with my lunch long forgotten, as I was talking on the phone with Naruko. I knew I could get in trouble just for being on the phone during school, but I could really careless. Naruko felt the same way.

"My teacher was stupid, she set a fucking bible on deck and told me to start learning around god." I said, as I can hear Naruko laughing on the other line.

"_Oh man, that is brutal Sasuke. The worst thing that my teacher did to me was ask me if I knew Satin_." I chuckled, as I leaned back against tree behind me to stare up at the clouds. "Are you staring at the clouds too Sasuke?"

"How did you know Naru?"

She giggled on the other line. "_I know you Sasu_." I smiled for the fact that Naruko knew me; even though we met just a year ago. "_So, are you watching the clouds?"_

I smirked and inhaled before answering. "Yes." I chuckled. "Right now I'm looking at a fox with flower around it's tail. What do you see in New York?"

"I see a raven and a fox playing. You know Sasuke, I wish that we can be together to we can hang out and spread rumors about Sakura." I right then began to laugh.

Sasuke-kun!" Oh dear god, speaking of the devil.

_"Sasuke-kun."_ Naruko mocked over the phone.

Sakura jumped right on my lap. "Who are you talking to?" She asked, as cuddle against my chest.

"Hold on Naru, I got a hag on me." I brought my phone to my chest before Sakura off me. She fell off my lap and on the grass right next to me. "Get lost Sakura, I'm on the phone."

"Who is it?" Sakura asked with a bit of anger in her voice. "Give me that phone." Sakura reached out to take my phone, but pulled it out of her reach.

"You better step away or you will be going home with a broken wrist." Sakura's eyes grew wide with shock and fear.

"Sasu-"

"Go away, so I can talk to my girlfriend." Oh dear god please let Naruko not hear that. I prayed to the man in the above the clouds. Sakura continues to stare at me before slowly standing up with tears running down her face. Her hand went to her mouth to hold back a sob before running away to her friends. I rolled my eyes. I put the phone back to my ear. "I'm back."

_"I'm shocked."_ Naruko answered with laugh. _"Got to go Sasu, but I'll see you later on video chat."_ I checked my watch and saw that the bell is just about to ring.

"Alright Naru, see you later."

~X~

**I can't believe you got a new fucking job; at a tattoo shop! That is fucking awesome!" **I smiled, as I was looking through my CD album to find a song to listen to.

"I know right and I'm still in high school." I said with a smirk on my face.

**"Tell me the place, so I can go and get a tattoo for free."** Naruko begged and was shaking her laptop. I rolled my eyes, as landed on a 'Motionless in white' CD: perfect.

"Naruko, whenever you visit then I would do your tattoo."

Naruko gave me her cute cub fox frown before leaning back and cross her arms. I chuckled before pressing the 'play' button and sat back down. "Oh come on Naruko. I know you will be coming down here to visit me because you love me." I said with a chuckled, as Naruko laughed.

**"Yeah I do, so when do you start?"** I checked the clock and saw it was 4:30pm.

"In thirty minutes. I have to go, but please be on tonight, so I can tell you day at my first day of work."

**"You don't have to ask me Sasuke, I'll be on."**

**To be continued**


	4. Want to fuck you

**Spov**

I groaned when I step foot into my room and went flat on my bed. I screamed into the pillow. "What a day." I muttered into the pillow.

**"So,"** A sudden voice called out that made me jump a inch off my bed. I giggled filled my room, as I turned my head to face the computer. Naruko was sitting there in a black tank top that only reach above her belly. I can tell because she was leaning back with her feet on the desk.** "How did work go."**

"I have fallen in love with the job, but didn't realized how many people would want a tattoo all at the same time and the worst part is that they were all women."

**"Ouch, I bet one of them wanted one on her ass."** Oh god if only she was there.

"Ten of them." I answered of how girls wanted their asses tattooed.

I saw her roll her eyes, as she smiled. **"I just got my belly button pierced today."** That made me shot up from the bed and run straight to the lap top.

"Show me please." I begged, she smirked before standing up to revealing her piercing, but I mostly looking at her thighs. I choked on my own saliva before speaking. "V-very nice Naru."

Naruko giggled. **"My thighs don't have any piercings on them Sasuke."** Okay maybe she notice that I was not staring at her flat belly. I could not help but stare at her thighs and lick my lips.

"God damn I want to fuck you." I whispered under my breath.

**"Oh is that what you want Sasuke."** Naruko asked and leaned over so her tits were in perfect view of the camera.

"God yes." I answered staring at her breast.

**"Maybe you should come down to New York when you have the chance and do what you want."**

"Maybe." Just then other viewer came on, to my surprise it was Kiba.

**_"Hey man!"_ **He cheered out. His eyes went to Naruko. **_"Well hello there._**

"Hi."

"Kiba get off."

**_"Are you going o introduce me to your friend Sasuke?"_**

"No, now leave."

**_"Oh come on dude."_** I sigh.

"Naru this my dumbass friend Kiba and Kiba his Naruko my girlfriend; now get the fuck out."

**_"Nice to meet you Naruko!" _**

"Get out." I click the delete button on his that made him disappear. "so back to saying about me fucking you." she giggled once again.

**To be continued**


	5. Naruko!

**2001**

I was early morning when I was on the computer waiting to talk to Naruko. She got suspended from school for three days from punching a guy in the face for touching her ass. I laughed my ass off when she told me. Besides staying home, her made her go to work with him at his office at the World Train Center. She told me only she gets there and has the chance she would sneak onto his computer and talk to me since she has not have the chance for two days, so I took a sick day, so I can stay home for one day. The only way she can talk to me is from texting.

I didn't know how long I sitting there, but all I know was that O can hear her voice calling my name. "Sasuke, wake up. Sasuke." My head snapped up and I saw her sitting there in an office with a beautiful smile on her face.

"How's my girl?" I asked looking at the time and it was 10:06am. Boy she took her time.

"Tired, my dad had to leave the office for a conference, so I'm stuck here for a while. What are you stilling doing home? You have school don't you?"

I smirked. "Ye, but I rather talk to you since I didn't see your face for two days." She giggled and leaned back.

"It's so boring here, that I can't even stand it." She whispered, as she leans in.

"It's okay Naru."

"I'm talking to you so I kn-" I gave her a confused look when she cut off her sentence. Her eyes grew wide with fear.

"Naruko, what's wrong?"

"Oh my god!" She whispered before jumping out of the seat. Out of no where there was an explosion and everything went static."

"N-Naru-ko Naruko! WHERE ARE YOU? NARUKO!" I grabbed my phone and tried calling her cell, but it went straight to voicemail.

"Hi you reach Naruko-" I hit the 'end' button before the phone and rang and saw it was Kiba. I pressed the 'send' button and held the phone to my ear.

"Kiba"

"TURN ON CHANNEL 4 NEWS NOW!" Just like that the call ended. I grabbed my remote and turned on the new.

"_The most unbelievable thing just happen here in New York City. Flight 93 has crashed into in of the twin tower on the south side!"_

The remote and phone slipped my hands, as my knees hit the floor.

**To be continued**


	6. She's dead

I sat there in the living just staring at blank wall in front of me, as mother was crying in my fathers chest. We kept watching the replay of the planes crashing into the empire stating building.

"Oh god" mother sobbed out. "How could someone do something like this to people,why?" I didn't say anything, but just sat there dying inside.

I was so out of it that I did not hear my father calling my name.

"-uke, Sasuke!" I jump in my seat and turned my attention to father. " go up stairs and get some rest." I nod my head once before standing up and made my way up stairs.

I mostly dragged myself up to my room. The halls were dark and so was my room. The moon was not out. I closed the door behind me and slid down until I was on the ground. I buried my face in my hands before tears started flowing down. Without thinking I screamed at the top of my lungs.

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! WWWHHYYYYYYY! GOD PLEASE BRING HER BACK! I WANT HER BACK! I WANT TO BE WITH HER AND HAVE HER SAFE IN MY ARMS! PLEASE GOD PLEASE DON'T TAKE MY GIRL AWAY FROM ME!" I heard footsteps running up the stairs.

My parents started banging against my door. SASUKE WHAT IS WRONG?!"

I cried harder. "Shes dead, the girl I love has been taken away from." I cried

"What are you talking about?"

"I fell in love mom. Her name was Naruko and I was been talking to her for three years on line and she was perfect! I SAW THE LOVE OF MY LIFE IN FRONT OF ME!" I screamed

To be continued


	7. Third pov

"Seventeen year old girl out in one of the towers, broken ribs, wrist and third degree around around the waist! Possible signs of consonion and internal bleeding! We need room ready stat!" one of the head doctors orders, as a stretcher rolls through the halls.

The girl was having a panic attack with oxygen mask on her face.

"I want Sasuke. Where is Sasuke? Sasuke, Sasuke where are you? I want Sasuke!" the girl screamed from the top of her lungs.

"The girls name is Naruko Uzuamki, father found dead at the scene. Try to get a hold of this Sasuke guy, now!" the stretcher the. Slammed into the doors of the emergency room.

** to be continued.**

**There now you know :)**


	8. Surprise

It has been a month since the attack and a month since I lost Naruko. I have not talked to anyone in school, stayed in my room all day, and never went on video chat again. I was sitting in class listening to my teacher going on and on about math when the classroom door opened. The noise got everyone in the rooms attention and I saw shocked to see my mother, father, and brother walking in. My mom was holding my laptop in her hands which got me concerned. I stood up from my chair, as I continued to stare at them.

"What are you guys going here and why do you have my computer?" Neither one of them answered; instead they smiled and walked over to Kakashi's overhead. Mom loaded up the system before connecting the overhead to my laptop. Itachi walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder to gently push me down on my seat. What shocked was that mom was on my video chat; I guess I forgot to log out when I saw Naruko die. She put the screen on full before steeping back. The video started with white room before it turned to someone laying bed. My breath stopped when I figure out who it was, Naruko.

"Naruko?" I whispered.

Naruko was laying there in a hospital bed, pale, beautiful, and with a smile on her face. There were tubes connecting with her arms and up her noise. "Hey Sasuke, it's been a month and I really miss you." She whispered with a tired voice. She raised her hand up and gave me a small wave.

I chocked on my tears before standing up and running to the screen. "Naruko, how are you? Are you okay?"

She chuckled a little. "I'm alright, I just been in a coma for a month, so my body would heal. I kind surprise that you have not been on for a while." I sighed.

"You weren't on, so what was the point of me even going on. I thought you were dead." I whispered the lost part without even looking at her.

"Got scared did you?"

I eyes snapped right to hers. "Yes! How could I not? I thought I lost you that day. I haunts my dreams every night. Seeing your face when the explosion happened. It scared me."

she smiled. "I'm alright now Sasuke and a little tired. I wish I could see you and hug you right now." She whispered before her eyes began drop slowly.

"Naruko?" I whispered, but she was out cold. "Naruko!" The screen turned to a women with red hair and blue eyes.

"Naruko needs to rest Sasuke. I'm so happy that you made my cousin life happy over the year. She told me the day of the attack about you and asked me for money for a plane ticket to come see you." My face turned red. "I talked to you mom over the pass month and we have a surprise for you, turn around." I slowly looked over my shoulder and saw my mom holding up a plane ticket in her hand. Father took it from her and walked over to me. He grabbed my hand and placed the ticket on my palm.

"You need get going. The plane will be leaving in an hour to New York."

**To be continued**


	9. Finally

**Spov**

_Attention all passengers, we will be landing in New York city in five minutes. Please put your seat belts on and remain seated. Thank you and god bless USA._

Everyone began chanting 'USA,USA, USA' I smiled, as my heart began pounding against my chest. I finally get to hold Naruko after spending the last month thinking she was dead. I don't know what I would say, but all I know that I will take her in my arms and hold close, as I repeatedly telling her that everything is alright. I look out the window and saw that we were close to landing.

I inhaled and exhaled when I felt the plane hit the ground and park. The doors opened and I can hear 'Just a kiss' Lady Antebellum playing in the ariplane. I unbuckle the seatbelt and got up. I grabbed my suitcase from the storage above the seat. The shoved pass everyone, as I ran off the plane. The song 'Thousand year' was playing in the airport.

I ran right through the door and began looking around for my Naruko. "Naruko!" I called out, that caught people attentions, but I didn't care; I was a man on a mission.

"Naruko!"

**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**  
** But watching you stand alone?**

I look right in front of me and saw her standing there with a gash on her neck, forehead, and her tan skin was coming back.

**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

**One step closer**

I took one more step before Naruko choked on her tears and ran right into my arms

_[**Chorus:**_  
** I have died everyday waiting for you**

Her arms and legs went around my body and we both began to cry

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
** For a thousand years**

"Oh Sasuke, your here." She cried in my shoulder

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**Time stands still**

I froze there, as I whispered in her ear. "I'm here Naru."

**Beauty in all she is**  
** I will be brave**  
** I will not let anything take away**  
** What's standing in front of me**  
** Every breath**  
** Every hour has come to this**

I pulled away from her to look her in the eyes

**One step closer**

We just stared, even ignoring the fact that everyone around us was recording us. We leaned in a planted our lips against one another and everyone began to clap.

**_[Chorus:]_**  
** I have died everyday waiting for you**  
** Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
** For a thousand years**  
** I'll love you for a thousand more**

**And all along I believed I would find you**  
** Time has brought your heart to me**  
** I have loved you for a thousand years**

I pulled away and leaned my forehead against hers. "I love you. "I whispered first.

"I love you." And we against planted our lips one another

**I'll love you for a thousand more**

**One step closer**  
** One step closer**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
** I have died everyday waiting for you**  
** Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**  
** For a thousand years**  
** I'll love you for a thousand more**

** And all along I believed I would find you**  
** Time has brought your heart to me**  
** I have loved you for a thousand years**  
** I'll love you for a thousand more**

We broke apart and I set her down to her feet and hugged. "I waited for you to come Sasuke. I knew you would." Naru buried her face against my chest, as I stroke her hair.

"I'm here Naru."

**To be continued**

**Oh and check out my next story. 'The Raven'**


	10. The end

I lay there in bed next to Naruko, as I hold her hand. Her cousin was nice enough to let me stay in her house while I'm here in New York. Naruko's head was laying against my chest sound asleep. All I did was stare at her, as she sleeps. I didn't know how much I loved her until the 9/11 attack. I stroke the hair out of her when she shifted. She eyes slowly opened and her ocean blue eyes met with my dark ones.

What drove me over the edge was when she smiled at me. Without a second thought I flipped us over, so what I was laying on top of her and our lips crushed together. Naruko's arms went around my neck to get me closer. Our mouths danced against one other. I grabbed Naruko's right thigh and hooked it around my waist. Naruko sat up a little bit, so that she can get my jacket off. I grab hold of her spaghetti strap and tugged them down her arms, exposing her breast. I leaned in and began trailing my tongue around her nipple.

"Ah." Naruko moaned out and fist the back of my shirt. I kissed my way up to her neck before pulling away to remove my shirt and threw it somewhere in the room before leaning forward and crushing my mouth against hers. "Make me yours Sasuke." She said before unbuttoning my pants.

6 years later

"I'm home!" I called out, as I closed the door behind me. My three year old daughter came running out of the kitchen excited.

"Daddy!" Kira jumped into my arms, as I kneel down for her to do so. My pregnant wife came walking out of kitchen with a smile on her face. "Mommy making coco cake." I looked up to see Naruko staring at us with a smile on her face.

"Welcome home." I smiled at Naruko, as I stood up with my daughter in my arms; I walked over to Naruko and kissed her on the lips. "Dinner will be ready in a minute." Naruko walked back into the kitchen. I gave my daughter one kiss on the cheek before setting her down to her feet and she ran after her mother.

I smiled, as I remember the day 6 years ago when I asked Naruko to come to Tokyo with me when I return. It was the same day when we made love for the first time when I went to New York. Two years later we got married and a few months later Naruko got pregnant with Kira. I then knew that my life would get better.

At my wedding I even thank Kiba for getting me part of internet chat. If it wasn't for him, I would not have found Naruko. Thank you again Kiba.

**Well that's the end and I hope you enjoyed. :) Keep reading, oh how do think about me staring to make Black Butler with Ciel x Sebastian. Let me know.**


End file.
